I Fell Under Your Spell
by audreylou
Summary: When Ron and Hermione's relationship ends, she finds comfort in the last person she thought would help her. Slowly, the hate she once felt for Draco Malfoy begins to fade away, lines being blurred between friendship and something more. But does he feel the same way? [Hogwarts setting]
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This is not my first story, but I think this one will work out better. This happens one year after the big war, but I don't intent to talk about it much, only on the Prologue. I don't want it to be around it. So I guarantee you that I will not talk about it much. I will play a lot with the characters, and you guys will see it. I will try my best to not rush anything. And that's it, I guess I have nothing else to say. Set in Hogwarts, of course.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

**Prologue**

Draco Malfoy wasn't ready for another school year. He was fine staying home, minding his own business, and he really didn't want to go back to school. But he didn't want to go back to school not only because he felt like staying home, but also, and mostly, he wanted to stay home because of the memories and marks that the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry made in him.

It was no lie that after the big war, a lot of things changed. And it was no lie what happened in his life that was written in every news paper. That was true, is father was in Azkaban and his mother was taking care of any business that he left behind. They weren't broke, as most of the people say, they were fine in financial terms; but one thing that Draco learned after the big war and after his father had gone to Azkaban, was that money isn't everything. Of course that the love his father gave to him was almost none, but yet Lucius was his father and Draco cared about him.

The loud noise of the Hogwarts Express echoed in every carriage, annunciating that they were about to arrive at the train station, but it still didn't wake Draco from his thoughts. The farewell between his mother and him was still echoing in his head.

**_Flashback_**

**_"I will be fine, mother. I promise to write you everyday," he said in a shaky voice. The tears in his mother eyes were making him feel weak, and it increased the desire to not go back to that school._**

**_"That's not what worries me, I know you will write me," she swallowed tightly and licked her lips, before gazing the beautiful eyes of her son. She put a strand of hair behind his ear and her hand ran through his cheek for a brief moment "People can be really mean, you know. Especially when they know everything that is going on in our lives."_**

**_"That's not a problem, mother. And besides, they probably already forgot it. It was a long time ago," he smiled, trying to calm her nerves down. He didn't want this year to be about his life, he wanted to forget all about it and wanted to have fun with girls "Look at me, I intimidate everyone. There's nothig to be scared about."_**

**_His mother seemed to be a little more calm. She smiled at her son and handed him his bag "Have a great year, darling. Don't forget to write me,"_**

**_"I thought you were sure that I would write you everyday," he joked, smiling at his mother, walking towards the door of his house._**

**_"And I am," she said, before he opened the door "Goodbye dear."_**

**_Flashback off_**

The voice of the dark italian Blaise Zabini, woke Draco from his thoughts.

"Hey man, we finally arrived," he said, grabbing his bag "You coming?"

"Uh, yes" he said, hastily, grabbing his things and walking beside his friend.

"Can't wait to see the new _sweethearts_ in school," Blaise said, with a dreamy voice, gazing at the sky.

"That's gross," Pansy said, making Draco and Blaise jump, not aware of her presence "The new _'sweethearts'_ can only be the girls in the first year... and that's gross."

Blaise looked at her for a while "Are you stupid?" he said, barely moving his lips "There's _always_ new girls coming to the school, and I'm not talking about the girls in the first year."

"Ugh Blaise," she said, rolling her eyes "I didn't understand, stop calling me stupid!"

"Then don't stick your stupid nose in business that don't concern you!" Blaise hissed.

"Can you both please shut up?" Draco spoke, not looking at them "I'm tired of hearing you two arguing and I just arrived."

Pansy smiled and then grabbed his arm "Hey Drake" she hummed a soft voice "Missed me _much_?" Blaise immediately started laughing, and Pansy shot a angry glare at him.

"Can you please stop _touching_ me?" Draco said, shaking his arm off her hold. She said nothing, and continued to talk beside him, constantly smiling at Draco, but he didn't look any interested in her.

They stopped right in front of professor McGonagall, that was with her arms opened, and the doors opened behind her. She waited until everyone was there and she started to talk, but Draco didn't really hear what she was saying.

When everyone started to walk to the doors, Draco woke up from his thoughts and started to walk too. But a hand on his arm stopped him and he was about to shake it off, when he saw the recognizable face of professor McGonagall "Mr. Malfoy, will you please come to my office after dinner?" she asked. He didn't say nothing, he just nodded and she gave him a brief smile.

_'What the hell does this woman want from me?'_ he asked to himself, rolling his eyes. He just arrived, and he was already in trouble.

* * *

Hermione took a minute to look out of the window, before leaving the train. "Hermione, are you coming?" Harry asked her, gently.

"You guys go, I just need a second" she said, giving them a smile. They nodded and then she was all alone in carriage.

She kept looking at the window, gazing at the school. There she was again, ready for another year; along with her _knowledge_ and _intelligence_, and of course, her books. She was almost ready, there was just one more thing left to do to be completly ready. She just needed confidence to walk over to the school and, mostly, to not be afraid anymore. There was nothing to be afraid of, because she fought all of her fears.

_'You can do this, Hermione. You are a Gryffindor.'_ she tought to herself, smiling. She grabbed her stuff and left the train, meeting right away her friends, that were waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" Ginny asked, impatiently.

"Sorry, I was looking for my book" she lied "I found it."

"_Books_!" Ginny rolled her eyes. Hermione smirked at her friend's reaction and then looked at professor McGonagall standing on the door already opened.

"Welcome students!" she cheered "It's with a enormous enthusiasm that we receive you here, once again. We have our big feast waiting for you in the Great Hall, and there, I am going to introduce you all to our teachers. For the first years, the sorting hat awaits you to put you in the team that will be your house for the rest of your stay in this school. Have a_ great_ year" she said, and then every student rushed to enter the Great Hall.

She could hear the '_wow'_ from the first years, like she did on her first year. Of course she already knew everything about the enchanted ceiling, but it was so beautiful that it amazed her once more. She felt something holding her arm and she snapped her head to the right, to see who was it.

"Oh professor McGonagall-" she sighed.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Granger," she smiled "I need you to meet me in my office after dinner, for a brief talk."

"Of course, professor. May I ask what is it about?" Hermione asked, but professor McGonagall was already gone. She kept debating in her head what would it be a about, but she couldn't figure out what was it.

She sat in the Gryffidnor table, beside Ron, and in front of Ginny and Harry. Ron gently kissed her forhead, and smiled at her. They had to wait for the sorting to end, for the food start to appear. She helped herself to some food, roast beef and yorkshire pudding.

"I'm starving!" Ron said, with his mouth full. Hermione made a disgusted face and then looked at his plate. Well, she couldn't see the plate, only food covering it. She couldn't believe it, her boyfriend was such a _glutton_!

"Talk only when you have no food in your mouth, _Ronald_" Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Why? Does it bother you?" Ron teased, with his mouth still full of food. Ginny immediately covered her face with her hands, before some food of his mouth hits her face.

"Of _course_ it does!" she leaned to punch him on the head "You are a pig! If you were at home, mom would have already punched you in the head."

"Well I can see you already took that job" Ron said, no longer with food in his mouth.

"So, Hermione" Harry said, rolling his eyes at Ginny and Ron "What did McGonagall wanted?"

"Hm, I don't know" she said, with a shrug of her shoulders "She just said she needed to talk with me, later"

"Maybe she's going to make you a _Head Girl_" he said and Hermione woke up. _'Of course! That's it. She's going to make me a Head Girl'_ she thought, smiling. She rushed to eat her food, now looking forward for her meeting with McGonagall. If it really was it, Hermione would be so happy. She always wanted this "Don't eat so quickly, you will feel sick" Harry said, with a grin.

"I don't care!" she said, with her eyes on her plate "She's going to make me a _Head Girl_! I need to rush"

"Calm down, it's not like she is going to disappear, you know" Ginny grinned. Hermione ignored and continued to eat her food as fast as she could.

Her friends talked calmly while eating their food, but Hermione wasn't listening. While she was eating, she was lost in her thoughts about the probabilities of her becoming a Head Girl. She would have a room to herself, a big room, on the Gryffindor tower. And Ginny could sleep on her room on weekends, and they would have a girls night. She would patrol and bossing everyone - _which_ she likes. That was perfect, everything she always wanted!

She took a look at the teachers table, by the corner of her eye, looking for McGonagall. She was talking with a serious expression with professor Slughorn. Hermione, unconsciously, started to shake her leg with jitters, and drumming her fingers on the table. McGonagall rose up and waved at the teachers, instantly disappearing. Hermione looked around the room and everyone was talking excitingly.

"Well guys, I already finished my meal" Hermione said, rising up from her seat "I am going to meet McGonagall now"

"Stay just for a few minutes" Ginny begged, reaching her hand to take a hold of Hermione's "You almost didn't talk to us during the meal. I want to know how were your holidays-"

"I will tell about it all later" Hermione said "Well, if I don't leave her office too late"

"Oh..." Ginny sighed, and shrugged her shoulders "Alright, fine! But I'm telling you, young lady, if you really are going to be a _Head Girl_, I will want to see your new bedroom."

"Alright, alright. Enough with the talk, I'm going now" Hermione said, shaking her hand from Ginny's "See you later, or tomorrow, I don't know."

"Wait, _Mione_!" Ron said, cleaning his mouth to a napkin "I'm going with you."

"I know the path, you know that, don't you?" Hermione asked, with a grin "It's not like I'm going to lose myself or anything..."

"Yeah I know" Ron shrugged "But I want to go with you."

Hermione narrowed her eyes to him and then she sighed "Alright, come then" she took a hold of his hand and they waved at their friends. They started to walk towards McGonagall's office.

"I do hope you become a Head Girl" Ron said, smiling at her, his cheeks getting red "You deserve it,"

"That's very sweet of you, Ron. Thank you" Hermione said with a smile.

They were dating for a few months now, but Ron was still a bit shy with her. It was like he was afraid to talk to her, or say the wrong thing, like she was going to get mad at him at any moment. Hermione didn't really mind about it. Ron is still funny and a good friend around her, and that was the guy that Hermione fell in love with.

"Well this is it" Hermione sighed, with her hand on the doorknob "I guess I will see you tomorrow" she opened the door and gazed, briefly, to McGonagall's face. But then Ron did something that really impressed Hermione: he ran a hand in her cheek and kissed her. A really profound kiss "Good luck"

Hermione smiled, with her cheeks getting red, and looked at McGonagall that was now shooing Ron. Hermione grinned and walked into the office... immediately impressed by the presence of a pale blonde head. Draco Malfoy.

**E/N:** And there it is, our favourite boy Draco Malfoy! I'm sorry but I needed to start somewhere, and this seemed right. All opinions are welcome, really!


	2. Chapter 1 - Head Girl and Head Boy

**A/N:** Don't get mad at me! Yes, Hermione is dating Ron, but this is a Dramione fanfiction remember! So, no reason to be nervous about that! Haha. And yes, we have a little drama here. Please give me some feedback, so I can know if you guys are liking my story. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Head Boy and Head Girl**

Draco began to drum his fingers on the wooden table, trying not to vomit at the scene going on in his back. The _filthy Mudblood_ was late, for the first time in her life, and she brought the Weasel with her; as if it wasn't enough for him to share a room with her, the stupid _Weasel_ had to bring her in there like she was a little kid that doesn't know the path to McGonagall's office.

"Alright, Mr. Weasley, off you go" Professor McGonagall said, shooing Ron. Hermione sat in the other armchair beside Draco with a smile on her lips "Now that the two of you are_ both_ here, I guess I can finally talk about why I brought you here."

Hermione felt a sudden enthusiasm in her chest, after the kiss, and the Head Girl business. But then she reminded herself that Malfoy was in the same room, and she thought there was no chance for him to be the Head Boy.

"You are now two grown up students, and I believe that I can rely my trust on you two... That's why I'm naming you two Head Girl and Head Boy."

Hermione almost jumped from her seat with happiness; she had been waiting for this her _entire_ life, and now it was finally becoming true. Professor McGonagall handed them a golden badge, that Hermione quickly put in her robe.

Draco, on the other hand, didn't look happy or even glad about being named Head Boy. Mostly because that meant that he had to spend much more time with the Mudblood than he had intended.

"And there is one more thing," Professor McGonagall said, before they leave the room "Me and the rest of the teachers discussed between us, about bringing the four houses more united, and we decided that the Head Boy and Head Girl this year are going to share rooms."

Draco shuddered at the thought. _Share rooms? What does she mean with 'sharing rooms'?_ If he had to spend even _more_ time that he intended with the Mudblood, he was going to throw himself out of the Astronomy tower.

"What does that mean?" Draco hissed, looking furtively at the new director and the Mudblood "_Sharing_ rooms?"

"Yes. You two are going to share a room. In your tower, that is going to be your new house, you have a living room, a small kitchen, which is a privilege, and each of you have a room for yourselves, of course, we don't want any _problems_-" McGonagall said and Draco wanted to laugh._ Problems, with Granger? Over his dead body_ "You see, you are going to have your own privacy, but this is a way to make the houses united."

Hermione was astonished. One thing that she was looking forward to have was the fact that she was going to have a room for herself... and now she had to share it with Malfoy?_ Freakin'_ Malfoy? She would prefer anyone else instead of Malfoy; she would even share the room with Peeves.

"That's absurd," Draco hissed "It's crazy thinking that Slytherin's can be _'friends'_ with Gryffindor's-" Draco faked a laugh "Believe me professor, this is a waste of time."

Hermione looked madly at Draco "You see professor, I understand what you are trying to do here, trying to make Hogwarts a better school by bringing the houses together-" Draco laughed,_ 'does she always need to be annoying?'_ "But it's impossible for my house, Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's, to have a good relationship with the _overbearing_ people in Slytherin!"

"_Overbearing_ people?" Draco hissed, gazing the Mudblood "Ugh, I can't even look at you."

"Well, you have to get used to the idea." Hermione hissed. Draco stood silent, trying his best to not answer back, or he sure would use a spell on her for her to disappear.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Granger, please calm down," McGonagall said in her imperative voice. Draco and Hermione both looked at the floor, embarrassed about their discussion "This task is focused, mostly, on you two. I hope I can count on you to do this."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." Hermione murmured, trying to look responsible and ready to help. But she knew that this thing wasn't going to work. Maybe even professor McGonagall would understand that, when she saw what kind of person Malfoy is.

"Now, here's the keys to your new dorm. We tried our best to make it cozy," she handed the two students a pair of keys "Behave yourselves, please. Off you go." She said, shooing them.

Draco was sick with the idea of sharing the dorm with the Mudblood. He rushed himself to the door and opened it; the Weasel, that previously had tried to listen the whole conversation through the door, fell on the ground, by Draco's feet.

"Well, this is kind of the image that I have of your future," Draco teased, making Ron turn red with anger. He instantly stood up and leant to Draco.

"_You_-" Ron started, but Hermione rushed to calm him down "I'm sorry, I was making sure that you were alright with that... prat in there-"

"Well Granger, I guess that the Weasel here is going to be sleeping at _our_ door to make sure I don't attack you during the night." Draco teased again, gazing at the two of them. Ron leaned at him but then stopped, trying to understand what Draco just said.

Oh, how he loved teasing the Weasel! First, because he was friends with Potter. And second, because Draco always felt a need to joke about him. It was such a funny thing to watch, that Malfoy couldn't resist to continue, once he started.

"What does he mean by that? Sleeping at your door?" Ron asked and Hermione sighed, closing her eyes. The day was just getting worse, and obviously that Draco was the reason why.

"We need to talk, I have something to tell you," She said, grabbing his arm "Come on!"

Ron gave Draco a furious look and followed Hermione, that kept on calling him.

The Weasel was going to be pissed and was going to be red as soon as he knew what was going to be happening for the rest of the year. Draco smirked at the thought, but at the same time he shuddered; he was going to share the dorm with the most disgusting person on that school. At least, he was going to make Weasel angry.

* * *

Hermione walked for a few minutes and then stopped when they were close to the Great Hall. She ignored Ron's confused looks while she gazed around the hall, thinking how would she say what happened in the office in a calm way. The thing was, she wasn't calm. She was _loosing_ it! She was about to run and throw herself from the tower that was now her _"house"_. She was getting anxious, and at the same time, scared of what reaction Ron was going to have. Obviously it wouldn't be good, and Hermione was afraid of what Ron may do.

"Well?" Ron said after a while "Are you going to explain what Malfoy said or not?"

"Yes, I am," Hermione took a deep breath "Me and Malfoy were named Head Girl and Head Boy-"

"That's good." Ron said, smiling "Well, for you. I don't like _him_."

"Let me finish, please," she closed her eyes, like it was going to protect her from Ron's reaction "But we have to share a dorm. Together."

Ron stopped chewing his lip and gazed at Hermione. She kept her eyes closed, waiting for Ron's explosion... but nothing. She blinked and then she saw that Ron had turned red.

"_That filthy_...!" He muttered between his teeth, his look fixed on the ceiling "I'm going to kill him!"

"Ron, control yourself. I'm not happy neither, but I'm not going to run in the halls to try kill Malfoy, am I?" she said, as she ran a hand through her hair, and shook her robe "Besides, this is not really Malfoy's fault. It's McGonagall's, she is the one that wants us to share the dorm."

"You are not defending Malfoy, are you?" Ron asked, with his eyes narrowed.

"Oh Merlin, no!" she rushed to say, not ready to see another Ron's explosion "I'm just saying that neither Malfoy or me wants this, but it's not our choice."

"Oh alright-" Ron sighed, gazing at the floor "But whenever he does something stupid to you, tell me and I will knock him down."

Hermione laughed at Ron's reaction. Since they started dating, Ron has been protective about her - maybe a little bit more than he should -, but now Hermione felt relieved that he was like that; she would need that protective speech everyday, so she would not lose her mind when she was with Draco in the dorm.

Draco smirked seeing Weasel by the Great Hall door, looking at his table, with his face redder than the scarlet in Gryffindor's emblem. The best thing about sharing a dorm with the Mudblood was the constant opportunity of teasing the Weasel. It would make Draco's day, for the rest of the year.

* * *

There was almost no one in the Great Hall by that moment, but Draco wanted to return anyway so he could get a moment for himself before going to his new house.

"Drake, you really should eat something," Pansy runned her fingers in his arm. Draco wasn't in the mood to discuss anything with Pansy, not even in the mood of shaking the arm that she was touching. But he know that if he didn't say something, she wasn't going to leave him alone.

"Why should I? Soon as I get into that dorm, the only thing I will want to do is vomit," he said and Pansy laughed, touching is cheek.

"You are so funny," she flirted and Draco shook her hand "I'm really sorry about that, but I guess I can make you feel better" she whispered into his ear, her nose touching slightly in his cheek.

Pansy liked him, it was obvious; but Draco didn't, but yet he needed some entertainment, and sure Pansy was a good one. She wouldn't get tired of him and obviously she wasn't very smart to realize that Draco just needed her to clear his mind, to have fun.

"Shoo Pansy," the hoarse voice of Blaise broke the tension between Draco and Pansy, making Pansy sigh. She looked at him, raising an eyebrow "Get out of here, I need to talk with Draco,"

"Too bad, I was here first, wait for your turn-" she said, turning her face to Draco.

"Move it, Pansy!" He hissed and Pansy shuddered.

"Meet me in the Broom Cupboard at 7 p.m." she whispered in Draco's ear and stood up, gazing furtively at Blaise. Soon as she disappeared, Blaise sat and looked at his friend.

"Still giving Pansy some hopes?" Blaise joked, smirking at Draco. Draco smirked and looked at Blaise.

"I need to have some fun in this boring school," he said, in a playful tone "What do you want, Zabini?"

"Rumor has it that you are a Head Boy now," Blaise leant back and stretched, smirking. Good, Draco thought, rolling his eyes, Blaise already knows too "and rumor has it that you have to share a room with the Mudblood there," Blaise pointed at Gryffindor's table, where Hermione and Ron were smiling at each other.

Draco felt suddenly disgusted by the what he saw and what Blaise said.

"I don't understand why you are laughing," Draco hissed, watching Blaise laughing at his face "Stop it, Zabini."

Blaise stopped laughing but a smirk kept trembling on his lips. He gazed at Draco very carefully and then he sighed "Well, I wish you luck. You are going to need it"

"And some spell to protect me from Mudbloods," Draco snarled, looking at Granger.

"Cheer up my friend," Blaise pat on his back "Maybe you can have a little fun with her too."

"Never in my life," he said, quickly and disgusted "Not even if she was the only girl breathing in this Earth."

* * *

Hermione only told her friends her situation a few minutes after telling Ron. Ginny and Harry, that have been all they kissing and hugging, stood quiet when Hermione dropped the bomb.

"With Malfoy?" Harry looked at Hermione with his eyes narrowed "That's gross."

"How are you going to make it? You know, live... with him," Ginny muttered "He's an awful person."

"I'm aware of that," Hermione shrugged "He bullied me for years, and now I have to share a dorm with him. But I'm sure we can act like adults. At least, I can." she sigh. Who was she trying to fool? Malfoy couldn't act like an adult, specially around her.

"Good luck, Hermione" Ginny muttered, giving her a pat on the hand "If we need anything, we are here to help you,"

"Yeah, we can punch him in the face if he says something stupid" Harry said, looking a little bit enthusiastic with the idea of hitting Malfoy.

"I already told her that," Ron grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her close "I will not let him do anything bad to you, Mione." He kissed her cheek and Hermione felt her face turning red.

"That's gross" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but when you are kissing my sister, I can't say a word about it." Ron hissed.

"Oi, don't you ever dare to say something about my relationship," Ginny hit Ron's head with a book "I can take care of myself."

"Well guys" Hermione grabbed her books close to her chest "I need to go see my new dorm." she said, feeling a little bit sad about leaving her friends and go face the new dorm and Malfoy.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Ron said, ready to walk beside her. Hermione laughed but she forced him to back off.

"No need," she said "I can take it from here."

"Bye Mione." Harry waved at her.

"See you guys tomorrow" she said before turning her back on them and started walking out of the Great Hall.

The school halls were empty and Hermione felt alone there. I wish I had to share a room with Ginny, she thought, while climbing the stairs towards the tower were her dorm was situated.

She looked for the keys in her bag and opened the door. A wow escaped from her mouth when she opened the door. The dorm was a lot bigger than she had imagined. She closed the door behind her and started looking around the room. The living room was decorated in tones of gold and silver. A big couch and two armchairs were in the middle of the room, turned to an enormous white fireplace; there was a big window too, that could almost suit as a wall. Hermione runned her fingers through the glass, viewing the big forest and a small river from there. A few steps and she found the kitchen, that was much more modern than the one she had at home. And then two doors. She opened the one with the Gryffindor emblem.

Another wow escaped from her mouth when she opened the door of her room. Walls painted in red, a golden queen-size bed, a armchair coated in tones of gold situated by a window, with a sconce pointed at it. It was beautiful, and she almost forgot that she had to share that house with Malfoy.

Speaking of Malfoy, she haven't seen him since that moment in professor McGonagall's office. Curious, Hermione rushed to enter on Malfoy's room, that was almost equal to hers, in tones of green and silver.

"McGonagall said that I was still going to have my own privacy," she jumped from her place, not aware that Malfoy was there. He was standing by the door, with his arms and ankles crossed, looking at her furtively "but I guess that's not really like that."

"I was just curious," she muttered "I'm leaving now."

Draco didn't say nothing to her but Hermione turned around and said "Goodnight". The only answer she got was the bang of the door right in her face. She sighed and runned to her bedroom, lay on the bed and the first thought in her mind was _'this is going to be the worst year ever'_.

* * *

**E/N:** I wanted them (Harry, Ron and Ginny) to know about Hermione and Draco living together in this chapter, so I made it quick. I didn't want to lose another chapter for it, so I can continue the story. And also, of course that Blaise already knows what happened... he knows everything! Haha.

Please give me some feedback, so I can know if you guys are liking my story. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2 - The Start

**A/N:** I bet that you guys are going to say that this chapter is awkward, because of all the teasing between Draco and Hermione. But I will explain it in the end. And I'm sorry if I'm being a pain in the ass but I'm getting really sad because no one reviews my story. I totally appreciate all the follows and favorites, but I need some feedback. Please take a minute of your time to say what you think so far. Thanks a lot!

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Start**

Hermione tried to do the less noise she could, walking around the dorm. Malfoy was still sleeping, so she hoped, and the house would sound much more pleasant if he kept doing it.

She entered the kitchen and prepared something for her to eat. It was way too early to go to the Great Hall to have breakfeast, but Hermione was a early riser, and since she had a kitchen in her dorm now, she had to take advantage of it. She closed the door slowly and prepared herself some pancakes, making the ingredients appear by using her wand. One thing she missed about home was the pancakes that her mother makes. They were much more different than the ones that Hermione was eating!

Hermione opened one of her favourite old books, Lolita, by Vladimir Nabokov, when she sat by the counter with her plate full of pancakes. That book wasn't much like the ones that she usually reads, but she found it a few years ago on a bench, back at London. She kept it, obviously, when she saw that was one of the first editions of that book.

She started to read it, while eating the pancakes, not looking at the plate. She had read that book several times, but still she kept that look on her face like she never had. It was always a surprise when she found something new about books that she reads a bunch of times, and it makes her happy really, and most of people don't get it. She gets, she loves books.

Hermione was so distracted with her book, that she didn't realize that Malfoy was gazing at her, by the door. He entered slowly the kitchen, and look at her plate. He sat in front of her, but still she didn't realize that he was there. So, he smacked his plate on the table, making her jump and making her book fall on the floor.

"Well goodmorning, _sunshine_" he said, in his playful tone, helping himself with some pancakes from her plate.

She only realized it was Malfoy, when she raised her head and saw that blond hair of his. She opened her mouth, seeing his relaxation eating her breakfeast. That she made.

"Goodmorning to you too," she said, taking his plate from his hands. He looked at her, his mouth full of food, and he stopped chewing "In case you didn't realize, that's my breakfeast, that I made for myself. And, in case you didn't realize too, you just made me spill juice all over my robes,"

He swallowed the food inside his mouth "And? It's your clothes, not mines. And about the food, are you going to eat it all by yourself? I don't think so, then there's no problem for me to eat it."

Hermione looked at him, with a napkin on her hand "Yeah, you are right." she said, raising up "I can't finish that. That's a lot of food, alright." Draco narrowed his eyes at her, and then shrugged, stretching his hand to the plate full of pancakes. But it disappeared.

"What the hell?" he said, snapping his head to her.

"I made it, so I do whatever I want with it," she said, grabbing her book and walking towards the kitchen door. Draco raised and covered the door with his body, so she couldn't pass.

"And what am I supposed to eat?" he hissed, crossing his arm against his chest.

"You are in this school for several years now, so I guess you are aware of the Great Hall. Well, they serve food there, for breakfeast. Go take a look," she said, faking a smile and taking a step foward. But Malfoy stopped her, one more time.

"Don't mess with me, _Mudblood_" he hissed "What are you playing at?"

"I don't know what you are talking about" she said, softly, punching him right in his chest "Wasn't this a great first morning, roommate?" she said, cheerfully, passing him and entering her bedroom.

He kept gazing at the path she made to her bedroom, feeling his muscles getting tensed. It was his first morning on that dorm with her, and she already was being pathetic girl._ 'Well, if she keeps being like this... oh, she doesn't know where she is getting herself into'_

Hermione walked down the hall with a confident smile on her face. First morning, and she already made Malfoy angry. She left him speechless, and that as a hell of a way to start a day. She hoped that, somehow, she would have much more ways to make him angry by the morning, so she could feel better for the rest of the day.

When she entered the Great Hall, she unconsciously gazed at Slytherin's table. A brunette girl, with a pig-nose was looking at her, with her eyes narrowed. It took her a while to understand who that girl was, but when Malfoy sat beside her and she started to rub her hands all over his body, it was clear to Hermione to know who that was:_ Pansy Parkinson_. That girl... ah, Hermione wanted to laugh. She knew that Pansy Parkinson was in love with Malfoy for a long time ago; well, everyone in that school knew.

She kept walking towards the Gryffindor table, until she found Ginny and Harry, talking to each other.

"Well goodmorning, my dear friends" she said, with a big smile on her face. Ginny and Harry looked at her, with their eyes narrowed, not sure why would Hermione sound so happy.

"Goodmorning, I guess..." Harry muttered, still looking at her with his eyes narrowed. On the other hand, Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, tell me what happened," Ginny said, with her hand curled under her chin. Hermione looked at her, and faked a look like she didn't know what Ginny was talking about.

"What do you mean, what happened? Nothing happened." Hermione shrugged.

"Oh come on Hermione, I know you for a long time. What happened?" Ginny said impantiently, what made Hermione laugh.

"Let's just say that made Malfoy get angry this morning," Hermione shrugged "I'm going to have so much fun-"

"Hermione," Harry interrupted her "I know that what I'm going to say is stupid, but... maybe you should be careful, you know, with Malfoy. You know what he is capable of-"

"You were right, Harry. That's stupid," Hermione said, rolling her eyes "I'm not afraid of him. And no one should be. He is just a spoiled, stupid kid. Believe me Harry, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"I know... Just saying."

Hermione looked around the Great Hall, looking for Ron, but she couldn't find him. "Where's Ronald?" she asked, turning her head to Harry.

"Uh, I don't know," he said, scratching his head "He left really early this morning, but he didn't tell me where he went."

"That's odd," Hermione narrowed her eyes. She was about to go look for him, when a big bong made her wake up from those thoughts "Oh, forget it. I will look for him after the class. Let's go."

Hermione ignored the looks coming from some Slytherins. She couldn't care less, it was nothing new to her. She got used to it all these years, where they kept talking about her and giving her nasty looks. She rushed herself to sit on her usual seat, but someone was sitting there already. It was no surprise when she realized who it was.

"Are you trying to make me lose it?" she said, sitting beside him "Because if you are, you are going to be very disappointed."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Draco looked at her, his grey eyes darker than the usual "I am just doing the same thing you did this morning."

She looked at him confused, when a smirk appeared on his lips. He was such a ferret. She grabbed her stuff and raised up from her seat, prepared to go sit somewhere else. She felt something surronding her wrist.

"I think it's better if you sit here again, and try to colaborate with me. You see, if you try to sit somewhere else, I will follow you," he was grabbing her harder and it was starting to hurt her. She tried to get rid of his hand, but he was way too strong.

"Look Malfoy, if you want to take revenge on me, fine, do it. But not in class." she muttered.

"That is what's funny about this. Sit, now" he hissed, and Hermione sat almost unconsciously. She put her books on the table and gazed at professor Slughorn, talking with a student.

When the student returned to her sit, professor Slughorn wrote something on the board. Then he started talking about the potion they were going to learn, but Hermione almost lost her attention, looking at Malfoy. She sighed and shook her head. She tried to be confident and funny that morning, and now he was doing his little game. Or trying to annoy her, for other words.

"Now, get to work, let's go!" the professor said and Hermione jumped from her seat. She rushed to open the page where the potion was and she was about to read it, when Malfoy closed the book.

"What now, Malfoy? Leave me alone," she said, not looking at him, trying to open the book.

"Didn't you hear the professor? We have to make this, together." he smirked at her reaction.

"We- what? No he don't" she shook her head, incredulous. It has to be a lie. She didn't hear the professor saying that_ 'Well, maybe if you paid any attention on what he was saying...'_

"What's going on here? Why aren't you both working by now?" professor Slughorn said, reaching their table.

"I am sorry professor, is that right that we have to work... together?" she said the last word with a sigh, swallowing tightly.

"Yes it is true! And since you both are the best students on this class, I'm couting on you two to make this right," he said with a smile. When the professor left them, Hermione looked at him.

"_You_!" she muttered "You knew that the task for today was working in pairs. You did this on purpose!"

"Oh come on, Granger," he said "Don't look so surprised. This is what you get when you are a complete idiot,"

"Well-" she sighed and stopped. He wasn't worth it. Not at all. She opened the book and looked at the potion. She _accio'd_ the ingredients and started to make the potion, with or without his help.

On the other hand, Draco kept looking at her, without moving a single finger. She was such a... Gryffindor "You know, I think that I've made it clear when I said that we need to work together,"

"Then work and stop staring at me like a old pervert," she said, without taking her eyes from the potion. Draco opened his mouth but then closed it.

"Maybe if you tell me what I need to do, I would start working," he hissed and she snapped her head towards him.

"_Fine_." she muttered "Give me that blue bottle, please"

Draco sighed and handed her the blue bottle. She poured the liquid inside the red liquid on the cauldron, turning the potion purple.

"Now give me those herbs," she said.

"Let me do something, I don't want to sit here and watch you do all the work" he hissed. She gazed at the ceiling and sighed.

"Do whatever you want Malfoy, just... don't ruin the potion" she said, sliding the cauldron to him. He shifted on the sit and looked at the potion. A good way to make the mudblood get angry, was ruining the potion. But he wasn't stupid, if he did that, he would get a zero too. So he did everything that was on the book.

"Done," he muttered "Now we need to wait ten minutes for it to be complete."

Hermione nodded and tried to ignore him the most she could. She looked around the room, and she realized that Ron wasn't there yet._ 'Where the hell is he?'_

"Looking for Weasley?" Malfoy muttered, with one hand on his leg. Hermione looked at him from the corner of the eye, but ignored him "I saw him this morning. You know, early riser."

"Yeah right" she muttered for herself, not excepting him to hear it.

"I saw him walking towards the lake" he shrugged and looked at the ceiling "He was in such a hurry. I wonder what is he planning," he teased.

_'Me too'_ Hermione thought for herself "Stop playing games, Malfoy. Did you really see him?"

Draco looked at her, chewing her bottom lip, notoriously nervous. He shrugged and look forward when professor Slughorn approached the table "Well done, you two!" he said, moving the spoon on the potion "You can go now, have a great day." he said, shooing them with the hand "Marvelous!"

Hermione _accio'd_ her things and rushed to the door _'You better hide yourself, Ronald!'_ she thought, walking towards the lake.

"You won't find him, Granger" she heard Malfoy walking behind her. She stopped.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, narrowing her eyebrows. She shouldn't be listening to him, he was a prat. He can be lying.

"Oh, you know, you can find him. But as soon as you see where he is, I bet that you will regret that option," and with this, he disappeared from the hall. Hermione shifted on her place, and hugged herself._ 'Oh Ronald...'_

* * *

**E/N:** Now is Draco lying or not? Where is Ronald, uh? Let me explain you why I needed to make Draco and Hermione tease each other so much in this chapter: because I really need to make the story rolling, and if I didn't do this, it would feel a bit incomplete and confuse. I think I will not make them tease each other that much on the next chapter.

Don't forget to review. Thank you so much. I'll post the next chapter when I get some reviews.


	4. Chapter 3 - Disagreements

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows, it means a lot and makes me really happy.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Disagreements**

Draco put on his pants, looking at the big mirror in front of his bed. A blonde girl, from Slytherin, was laying on it with a malicious look on her eyes. Draco didn't say nothing, because he was already tired of her. He wasn't the kind of guy that has girlfriends, or wants to have. He gets tired of girls easily, and he always need a new distraction. Of course, not even that beautiful girl laying on his bed was enough for him.

"You know, you could come back to bed" she said, in an attempt of sounding sensual. She stayed on her knees above the bed and crawled to the end of it. From the mirror, Draco saw the blonde girl reaching him. Her slender body covered by a sexy black lingerie. Her hands touched his chest, and her lips kissed his neck "Come back, baby"

"I really can't" Draco said, in an attempt to sound rude. He didn't want to give the little girl high hopes. She was beautiful, that was for sure. And she was a good girl, ready to collaborate, that was for sure too. He didn't want to break her heart "I have patrol tonight. Maybe some other night we can finish what we started," Draco hissed.

The girl made him face her "Promise?" she said, in a sweet voice. Draco was already feeling bad for her.

"Yes, I promise." Draco sighed. She smiled and started to pick up her uniform from the floor.

"Bye baby" she said, giving him a kiss before leaving.

A few minutes before, he left his room. He started walking through the corridors only illuminated by the moonlight, making his face look even more pale. The only thing that he was able to hear, was his footsteps. When he turned the corner, the first thing he saw was a pale face that made him scare up. Then he realized it was the Mudblood, looking at him madly, with the wand pointed at him.

"You are _late_." she scolded, looking at him.

"I was _busy_" he said and then murmured _'lumos'_, passing beside her and walked down the hall.

Hermione followed him, angry. First patrol and he was already late. _'Great, that's great'_ she thought, looking angry. The next day, she would have a Defence Against the Dark Arts test and she rather be studying than spending the night with Malfoy. Obviously she had spent the week studying, but it was never enough. And she was still mad for what Malfoy did earlier that day.

_**Flashback**_

_**Hermione opened the door of Malfoy's room and it slammed on the wall. Draco, that was sitting by his armchair with a book on his hands, raised his eyes to see a furious Granger looking at him like she was going to kill him. "I guess that you already know what happened with your lover."**_

_**"Yea, I already know that you are a big fat liar." she said, poiting a finger at him. She saw Malfoy narrowing his eyebrows and closing the book "Ronald did nothing wrong. He had some business to take care of back in his house and you... you made me think that something else had happened."**_

_**Draco raised from his armchair and put the book on the shelf "He told you that?" he said, with a grin "Of course."**_

_**"Don't you ever... ever try to mess up with my relationship again! It's not your business!" she yelled, throwing him a book.**_

_**He gazed at her for a minute, with one finger pressing against his lips. He wanted laugh at Weasley's excuse, but she was right: their relationship was not his business "It's not my fault, you see, that you believed in me. If I recall, you are the one that always said that I'm unreliable. So, why did you listen to me this time?" he had a point. It was the best way he came up with to ignore the real subject.**_

_**Hermione crossed her arms and bit her lips. He was right, but... it was Ronald and she was very protective about it. But yet, it was not an excuse "Forget it! You are not worth my time!" she turned her back on him and grabbed the doorknob.**_

_**"Yet you came here-" Draco said but she closed the door in the middle of his sentence.**_

_**Flashback off**_

Yes, he had gave her some wrong expectations but she was the one to blame. She shouldn't had listen to him. He is Draco Malfoy.

They didn't pronounced a word for awhile, they would only look at each other madly and coldly, and look away immediately. Unconsciously, he started to look at her.

"Do you need something?" she asked, realizing that he was looking at her.

"Why would I need something from you?" he hissed, looking away. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes for a minute, trying to not start a fight right in the middle of the hall, in patrol night.

"I was with McGonagall this afternoon," she said, trying to sound calm "She needs us to go to the fifth floor and clean up some mess that Peeves has made."

"And why us?" he asked, trying to control his anger "There are elves to do that kind of job."

Hermione looked at him. Talking about elves like that was a good way to start a fight with Hermione "Well, we all know that you only think about yourself," she continued "but since we are the Head Girl and the Head Boy, it's our duty to help the others when it's needed."

"You do it, I'm not going to set foot on the fifth floor." he said, with a annoyed tone.

"Yes, you are. You have to, or professor McGonagall is going to take points from your house," she said "Her words."

"Whatever." Draco hissed, annoyed._ 'The year is just getting better'_

Hermione smirked, triumphant. She was lying about McGonagall saying that she would take points from his house if he didn't do it, but she wasn't going to clean up Peeve's mess all by herself. And it would be delightful to see Malfoy doing something that the elves usually do.

"I think that is all for today." he murmured, climbing the stairs towards the tower that he was living - with her.

Hermione chewed her bottom lip, containing her fury; she hated him so much. For everything he did to her this years. She hated him for being so cold and thinking that he is the boss in their house. She shivered at the thought. Their house. She actually shared a house with him.

"Don't snore,_ please_," he hissed, entering his bedroom "I almost couldn't sleep the other night because of you."

"Oh_ you_-" Hermione started to protest but Malfoy slammed the door before she could end her phrase. She kept still for awhile looking at his door, but then she entered her room, slamming the door harder. She sighed audibly as she slided down to the ground, her head and her back pressing against her door. She covered her face with her hands and shook her head.

She felt something soft pressing against her right leg and she gazed at her cat, with his tail running. She smiled and scratched his belly "I'm sorry for the noise, Crookshanks" she muttered, looking at the cat that purred of satisfaction, laying beside her leg "But he is really annoying and I really hate him-" she paused scratching his belly. The cat looked at her and purred for attention "You hate him too, don't you?" She said, grabbing him and landing him on her bed.

She rushed to dress her nighdress and got into bed. Crookshanks nested beside her and Hermione started to scratch under his chin, falling asleep.

* * *

**Next day, 6 p.m.**  
**Head Girl Room**

Hermione was in her room, and she had no intentions to leave it until dinner. Ron and Ginny had gone to the Burrow spend the weekend and Harry was busy with Quidditch. So she had no one to hang out with. Well, she had, but she rather stay on her room and read the muggle book that her mother sent her that morning. She sat on her bed, her back and her head comfortably resting between a slew of pads, that she thought it was too many for that bed. She grabbed one of her books and started to read it.

She had read only three pages from her new book, when someone knocked on the door. Hermione stopped reading and looked at the door, struggling with the thought if she should answer the door or not. Another serie knocks on the door came and Hermione lifted her body from the bed, with a groan.

"Who is it?" she asked before opening the door. When she saw him, she regreted immediately her decision of opening the door. Hermione tried to close the door on his face, but he put a foot between the door and the wall, not letting it close "What do you want?"

"Didn't your mother taught you that closing the door on somebody's face is a tremendous lack of respect?" he hissed when she turned her back on him, leaving the door opened.

"She also taught me what kind of person I should and I should not close the door on," she said in a annoyed tone, turning her attention to her book again. She was about to start reading when she looked at him, that was still by the door, looking at her "What do you want?" she asked again.

"If I recall, you said that McGonagall wanted us to do something in the fifth floor," his tone was icy. Hermione turned her attention to him, feeling guilty for having forgotten about it. Draco covered his mouth with one hand or he would start laughing "And I guess that you don't want to lose your precious house points-"

She rose up from her bed one more time, and stopped listening to him. She put on her shoes and dressed up her cloak and passed beside him, heading to the door quickly. She stopped and looked at him, still by her bedroom door, gazing at her "I'm going to the fifth floor, are you not coming?" she hissed.

Draco started to walk towards her and once he was beside her, Hermione closed the door and rushed herself to the fifth floor. When they got there, Hermione couldn't contain a terrified groan. _The Prefects'_ bathroom in the fifth floor was a mess._ 'how I hate you Peeves'_ she thought, walking around the room.

In the stalls, everything was upside down. Peeves opened all the doors and broke some toilets, and there was water everywhere. It had even broken mirrors. In the opposite side of the toilets, the large tub had tones of water surronding it; not even a single drop was inside of the tub.

Draco looked disgusted to the bathroom, not giving on single step further from the place where he was. He had to clean this? There were elves to do this kind of job and there he was. And the worst was that the teachers didn't bother to punish Peeves, at all. Yes, he was a ghost, but still, Draco believes that there was something they could do about him.

"This is an absolut mess," Hermione muttered to herself, picking up some tubes laying on the floor "Well, we better start now, if we don't want to be late for any commitment." she teased. Draco immediately understood that she was talking about him being late for every patrol, but he avoid her.

Draco handed his wand and muttered _"Scourgify"_, and immediately a stall was cleaned up. Hermione looked at him while picking the tubes.

"You know, Malfoy, if it was supposed to use magic to fix everything in this room, McGonagall could do it herself," Hermione said, but Draco continued to mutter cleaning spells at everything in the stalls "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, in matter of fact I am, but I'm avoiding you," he said, coldly "Now mind your own business."

"You know I can take house points from you, by myself?" she hissed, and muttered _'Stupefy'_. Draco's wand landed on the ground and he looked madly at her. He studied her and then he picked his wand from the ground.

"Listen Mudblood," he hissed "I clean this room as I want, so stop this bossy attitude that you're trying to do on me, and clean up this mess as you want."

Hermione's hair began to bristle as she got more mad at him. She gazed at him coldly and, without thinking twice, she moved her wand and a tube hit Malfoy's head. She smirked triumphant when she heard him groan. Draco looked at her, mad, and she looked at him. When she saw the look on Malfoy's eyes, she felt terrified_ 'Oh bugger',_ she thought before a long current of water hit her body. She was now all wet, from head to toe.

"Was that really necessary?" she shouted, looking at her clothes now all soaked.

"You started," he hissed and continued to clean the bathroom.

"I hit you with a tube, you hit me with water!" she grumbled, but Draco wasn't really listening to her. He was satisfied with what he had just done to her, and he couldn't care less about what she was saying.

Instantly he stopped hearing that buzz that the Mudblood was making, and he looked at her. She was shouting cleaning spell at things, with an angry expression, and he smirked. When the bathroom was shining, Hermione started to walk towards the door, about to leave.

"Oi, where are you going?" Draco shouted.

"I'm going to my bedroom, clean myself up, and I'm going to dinner," she said, turning the knob "I already cleaned what I had to clean." And with this, she left the bathroom.

She could feel her heart beating fast against her chest, and her eyes were starting to form tears of anger. She rushed herself to the dorm and took a fast shower, and dressed a clean and dry uniform. When she was about to leave the dorm, Malfoy came in. She didn't pronounced a single word to him, and instead of that, she passed him with a shove and rushed herself to the Great Hall.

Hermione caught eye of Harry sitting with a couple of his Quidditch mates and walked towards him "Hi," she muttered close to him "Can I sit here?"

"Of course," Harry cleaned his mouth and looked at her "How was your day?"

"It was going well until Malfoy ruined it" she sighed.

"What happened? You alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Hermione helped herself with some food and looked at Harry "McGonagall asked us to clean the mess that Peeves had made in the fifht floor. I was already angry at him and I kind of yelled at him and hit him with a tube on his head... and he hit me with water!"

"Well, it's not that I'm blaming you for that but- you kind of hit him with a tube" Harry grinned "What did you expected?"

"Yea I know but... it was water! I could have caught a cold."

Harry pat her on the shoulder with a comforting smile on his face "It's okay Hermione, you have your friends here to help and protect you. You just have to... ignore him."

Hermione sighed and looked down to her plate "I know but sometimes it's very difficult to do it, because he can really get into my nerves and I just want to smash his face-"

"Hermione, you are smashing the potato... not Malfoy right now" Harry grinned and Hermione dropped her fork and drank a sip of water "You are too nervous for your own good."

"Now you can blame Malfoy" she said, shaking her head.

"Look, try to ignore him." Harry said in a smooth voice "Malfoy loves attention and if you just pretend that he doesn't exist, it's a good way to upset him."

Hermione thought about it for a minute. Harry was always right, he always knew the right thing to say "You are right," she smiled and hugged him "Thanks Harry."

"You are welcome," Harry gave her a pat on the back, feeling uncomfortable for her sudden hug. He wasn't the kind of guy that likes affection, at least in public where everyone could see "I guess that's what friends are for."

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you say? Draco needs to be rude, so please forgive me if he is way too rude in this chapter. And of course, I needed to make him look like a obvious womanizer too.

**I will post the next chapter after I get some reviews.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Love Potions & Hate Motions

**A/N:** This is a _veeery_ motional chapter. But I think it's not enought to cry, so don't worry! Haha. Thank you all for the reviews and everything, it means a lot.

**Chapter 4 - Love Potions & Hate Motions**

Draco was sitting by the Slytherin's table lost in his thoughts. The last couple of days had been, surprisingly, calm. Granger stopped being annoying like the person she is, and almost didn't pronounce a word to him, and he was gratful for that.

"Hello my good friend," Blaise sat in front of him, with a smirk marked on his lips. Draco woke up from his thoughts, and sighed at the arrival of his best friend "Feeling alone?" Draco arched an eyebrow at him, not really understanding his words "Well, Pansy is not around-"

"Here we go again" Draco rolled his eyes and leaned back on his chair, gazing at his glass full of water. It was obvious that his friend was fancying over Pansy, and probably the whole situation about Pansy being interested in Draco made Blaise feel, somehow, jealous. Blaise laughed and positioned his hand above his chin, looking at his friend "If you came here to make me lose my patient, you may go."

"Someone is in a bad mood," Blaise laughed "Was it the Mudblood?"

"No. I was having a good day before you walked in and started to test my patient," he hissed "That, in matter of fact, has been intact."

"I see, Granger has been soft with you?" Blaise too leant back on his chair and stretched.

"Yes," Draco said "Gladly. That girl can really be annoying."

"I bet that you just want to snog with her a little," Blaise grinned "Then this whole 'I hate her thing' is very understandable. It's just a cover up."

Draco opened his mouth slightly and gazed at the dark italian across him "I didn't want to ask, but... have you hit with your head, somewhere?-"

"There's the cover up!" Blaise pointed a finger at him and laughed "Relax brother, stress isn't good for your health."

"Then I don't understand why are you testing me," Draco grabbed a green apple and played with it in his hands, before he bit it "Making me stress."

"You know what's good for stress?" Blaise asked, but Draco didn't say nothing "Sex. You should try it sometimes."

"With Granger?" Draco snorted "She's an obvious virgin."

"That's what's good! I'm sure she doesn't have high expectations about her first time, so she isn't going to realize how bad at sex you are."

Draco closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them again, Blaise as looking at him with a smirk marked on his lips "No." he hissed "You do it."

"Alright," Blaise shrugged "It's that a challenge?"

"It's a do whatever you want Blaise I don't care," Draco said, shaking his head.

"Alright, I'll take your challenge. I will snog with the Mudblood," Blaise rubbed his hands with excitement "But I'll take care of that later. Now, I have another idea for you."

"What?" Draco hissed. He was starting to lose his patient.

"Are you up for a little amusement... and love potions?" Blaise said, playing with a bottle in his fingers "If I'm going to snog with Granger, I need her to available. So, I need your help."

It would be nice to see Blaise try to have something with Granger. "Fine." Draco sighed.

* * *

Everyone in school was going wild. And it wasn't only because it was friday. Saturday, there was going to be happening a, what most people were saying, important game for everyone. A Quidditch game between Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. Green and Red. Opposite things. The bad guys, and the brave guys. The students were already making bets for who was going to win, and the first player falling from the broom.

Of course, Slytherin's and Gryffindor's playing against each other was a big thing, but a big price was at stake. The team who would win that game, would have a huge advantage to the next game and, obviously, to the big price at the end of the year. Now, there wasn't four houses. There was only two, and the students were chosing the one they wanted to cheer up for.

Hermione, obviously, was cheering for Gryffindor and most importantly, for her boyfriend. Ron was a nervous wreck, and it was starting to get into Hermione's nerves. She said _"Calm down"_ already ten times in one day, but there was no way for Ron to calm the hell down. On the other hand, Harry was calm and Hermione felt relieved for that. It was already enough for her to try calm down one person.

"You alright, Harry?" Hermione asked, just in doubt. Maybe Harry was so nervous that he couldn't even talk.

"Yes," he shrugged. He looked alright... and not even a little bit nervous. 'Maybe he took some muggle pills?' Hermione thought 'Hmm, doubt it'

"Everyone is so nervous, and you look so calm," Hermione smiled.

"Oh I know. But I'm trying my best to not feel nervous, or I'm going to ruin the game,"

"You are not!" Hermione smiled, punching his arm gently "You are the best seeker I've known"

"You say that because you're my best friend, otherwise..."

"Otherwise I would tell the same."

"Otherwise you would be preferin' Malfoy, since he is your adorable roommate" Harry grinned and Hermione rolled her eyes. She was so tired of hearing his name, that it almost felt like a sacrifice.

"Not funny, Harry-"

"Oh Merlin," Ron punched the table in front of them, and Hermione jumped from her place "What if I... I... lose my balance? Probably we would lose the game,"

"It depends on Harry too, you know." Ginny slapped the brother on the head.

"Sorry Harry," Ron apologized, with his eyes on the table "But I'm so nervous,"

"You are going to be just fine, you'll see." Hermione said, in a sweet tone "Look at the time! We got to get going, we are so late!"

* * *

"We shouldn't be here" Draco whispered to Blaise, who was sitting on the floor of an empty room, for almost half an hour.

Blaise snorted a laugh, with his eyes stuck on what he was doing "I see Hermione changed you" Blaise teased. He knew how much Draco hated hearing her first name. And he knew how much he hates that Blaise says those things "Previously, you wouldn't care if you were out of bed, out of the ** time."

"I don't care, alright" Draco hissed. He rather be in bed, than look at his friend doing... what he was doing "And since when do you call the Mudblood by her first name? I see that I'm not the one that she has changed" he teased.

"Yeah, alright. How would I change for Granger, if I don't talk to her?" Blaise smirked "But I wouldn't mind, you know. She's kinda hot."

"What?" Draco yelled, subindo a voz para um esguincho. He couldn't believe his ears. Was his bestfriend... complementing his roommate? Draco shivered.

"Calm down mate," Blaise laughed. Draco looked like he had seen a ghost. 'Like it ins't a normal thing in Hogwarts' Blaise thought for himself "I know she is a Mudblood, but let's be honest... you already slept with a Mudblood. So, I can't see why you don't admit it... Granger is hot."

"She's not," Draco rolled his eyes "And yes, I've slept with a Mudblood. But Granger is different... I really hate her, literally."

"Or maybe you have a crush on her," Blaise teased and laughed, but when he raised his head to see the face of his mate, he felt scared. He looked so... creepy.

"Are you done with this crap, or not?" Draco hissed, supporting his body against a wall.

"Just give me ten seconds," he said and silence occupied the room.

'Having a crush on Granger,' Draco thought for himself, snorting a laugh 'She's not even pretty. She's... she's... a Mudblood. And I hate her. Period.' He tried to avoid the little voice of Blaise inside his head echoing 'you already slept with a Mudblood', but that was bothering him way too much for him to ignore. 'Well, I had... but Granger is a know-it-all pain in the ass. Since the first year, she had been a pain in the ass...' he thought. He could see her from distance, like he had some kind of radar that warns him when she's around so he won't be surprised to Granger near him. 'Yeah, it's that. I hate her too much. She's friends with Potter, and I hate Potter'

"I already know why-" Draco was about to talk, but Blaise raised a finger.

"It's done" Blaise said with a impressed expression in his face "I thought this was going to end bad, but... it's done!"

"And know would you mind to tell me what that is?" Draco asked, trying to make Blaise forget that Draco talked first. He didn't want to go back to that subject.

"This, my friend," he touched with one finger, carefully on the little bottle in his hands "Is the _Love Potion_"

* * *

_**Next Day**_

Hermione was in the Great Hall, it was 8 p.m., and she was having her breakfeast. She quit the idea of making her breakfeast back in the tower, because Malfoy would eat it anyway, and she didn't want to make breakfeast for that prat too. All alone, in her thoughts, and of course one of her books. Actually, he was a new book that her mother had sent her about a week ago, but Hermione tried to put all her attention in her studies. But, for her, studying with a new book to read beside her, it was guaranteed that she would distract from her studies.

"Good morning" Ginny appeared, with her eyes almost closed.

"Good morning to you too," Hermione said, trying not to laugh. It was clear that Ginny didn't sleep much "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. I mean, no. I think it's obvious" Ginny pointed at her face "I stayed up late finishing the History of Magic homework. Uff. This is when I miss you the most in my tower."

"Well, I appreciate that you miss me," Hermione smiled "So, I think you'll appreciate that I say that your shirt inside out."

Ginny opened her eyes wide, then looked at her shirt, and her cheeks immediately turned red. 'Like her brother', Hermione thought and smirked "Oh Merlin" Ginny whispered "At least Harry isn't here for see this. He would laugh his butt out."

"That is impossible" Hermione rolled her eyes when she saw who was behind Ginny. Malfoy, of course "Harry Potter doesn't have a butt. Haven't you heard? Your boyfriend is... abnormal."

"I feel quite flattered that you bother to look at my boyfriend's butt, Malfoy," Ginny smiled, not looking at him. She helped herself with some food "You hid it very well, you know. This gay thing. Well, I was a bit suspicious, with all that gel in your hair. But I never-"

"Oh shut it, redhead" Draco hissed, obviously mad "I'm not gay. In matter of fact, I'm very straight. Want to prove it?"

Ginny made a disgusted face, and looked at him "Are you alright?" she asked, shaking her head slowly "I would never get involved with someone who has mental problems."

Hermione tried, but she couldn't contain her laugh anymore. So she bursted into laughs.

"What are you laughing at, Granger?" he shook his head towards her "We all know that you have a crush on me."

"Maybe in your wildest dreams," she rolled her eyes "Get lost, Malfoy."

"Not so fast, mate," Blaise appeared behind Hermione and Ginny almost choked on her food.

"Oh Merlin," she muttered, completely lost by the vision of that dark italian.

"I see that I've lost all the fun," Blaise said slowly, sitting beside Hermione. Unlike Ginny, she was not impressed by the beauty of that boy. Yes, he was pretty, but she couldn't care less "Can we start again?" he joked, grabbing Hermione's glass. She looked at him with her mouth opened.

"That glass is mine" she muttered.

"I know," he shrugged "I'm just going to drink a little bit of water. Hope you don't mind."

"She doesn't" Ginny answered for Hermione. Hermione shook her head, getting annoyed by the presence of them. Draco looked annoyed too, behind Ginny. Like he was waiting for something. Ginny was looking at her food, probably to not get distracted again.

"Are you going to stay here?" Hermione finally asked. Ginny raised her head and looked at her bestfriend impressed.

"Hermione, don't be rude"

"I'm not being rude. I just don't like their company," Hermione shrugged. She couldn't care less if Malfoy and Blaise would think that she's rude.

"We share the same feeling" Draco hissed.

"Like I care" Hermione responded in the same tone of voice. Draco was start to lose his patience 'You better rush yourself, Blaise, or I'm going to kick you'

"Calm down Hermione," Blaise said. Hermione tried to not look impressed by the fact that he was calling her for her first name "Drink a little bit of water."

"I don't want to. Now, if you don't mind... get going, you two." Hermione hissed one more time. She was about to use her wand, when the dark italian raised up from his seat. For the corner of the eye, she saw Malfoy taking a deep breath.

"It was nice to chat with you, Hermione" Blaise said, nicely "Hope I get a new chance to do it."

Then he strolled off with the blonde guy by his side. Hermione shook her head and returned to read her book.

"Hermione?" Ginny called her.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, not understanding what her friend really meant "Yes... why souldn't I be?"

"Blaise Zabini is totally over you" she sighed "It's a sad thing that you have a boyfriend."

"My boyfriend is your brother, Ginny"

"I know, but... well, Blaise is... so hot!" Ginny said in a dreamy voice "You are dating, but you are not blind."

"Let's pretend I am, okay? And the other filthy Slytherin is not over me" Hermione grinned.

"Who is not over you?" Harry and Ron arrived to their table, where Hermione and Ginny were grinning.

"Well, I think that Blaise Zabini is over Hermione" Ginny shrugged, and gave Harry a little kiss on the lips.

"Blaise Zabini?" Harry opened his mouth "A Slytherin?"

"Forget what Ginny says Harry," Hermione rolled her eyes "Come on, don't you know the person you are dating? She pictures things that doesn't even exist."

"I do not!" Ginny said, pretending to be offended "Ron? Are you feeling alright?"

Hermione and Harry looked immediately to Ron with his head lying on the table. She put a hand on his shoulder "Ron? What's wrong?"

"I'm feeling a little bit sick," he said "Someone please give me a glass of water."

"Here," Ginny handed him a glass of water. Hermione noticed that it was her glass, where Blaise had been drinking before, but she didn't say a thing. 'Like he could know...'

"Feeling better?" she asked, when he put the glass down on the table. He nodded his head one time and then his eyes started to shine, and a huge smile appeared on his face.

"I'm feeling completely fine," he said, in a dreamy voice "In matter of fact, my dear, I am in love."

Hermione started blush at his words. 'How sweet'

"I am so in love," he continued "How is it possible for someone to be so beautiful?"

"We all know that Hermione is a beautiful girl Ron, now stop it. You are making me sick," Ginny rolled her eyes, with a smirk on her lips.

"Hermione?!" Ron shook his head, and narrowed his eyes to his sister "No way. I am in love with... Draco Malfoy."

Hermione almost chocked on the food that she had in her mouth "Draco Malfoy?" she yelled, grabbing her fork with a lot of strength "Are you kidding me, Ronald Weasley?"

"I am sorry," he said, with a sad voice "I didn't know that you loved me. But I love Draco Malfoy. In matter of fact, I'm going to confess it to him right now." and with this, Ron raised from his seat and started to walk towards the Slytherin table.

Hermione could feel her face heating up, as the hairs in the back of her neck started to tingle. 'What did he just say? He is in love with Draco? What the hell?' She was so mad, that she could give him a punch right in the middle of his face.

"Oh Merlin, now I'm really going to be sick," Ginny said, with one hand on her belly.

Hermione was about to raise from her chair, when Harry put a hand on her shoulder. "What are you doing? Let me go,"

"Were you the only person who touched in that glass?" Harry asked. Hermione felt her cheeks blush.

"Well Blaise Zabini... He drank from there," she said in a whisper.

Harry rolled his eyes "Of course, now it makes sense," he sighed "I'm sure that he put a potion in your glass, for you. But Ron drank it first. Now... he's in love with Malfoy."

"Oh Merlin" Hermione covered her face with her hands and shook her head.

"Look!" Ginny almost yelled, and Hermione's eye flickered over to Ginny pointing at the Slytherin table. Ron was getting closer and she could see the scared look on Malfoy's face. Obviously, Blaise was having fun, because he was bursting into laughs. Suddenly, Ron was close to Malfoy.

"Your eyes..." he said, like he had seen a rare thing "They are so beautiful... and your hair, why do you do it?" he sighed and took a hold of Malfoy's hand.

"_Ahhhh!_ Get off me!" he yelled, and the Great Hall was filled with laughs from the students. Still mad, Hermione laughed because of the expression on Malfoy's face "I'm going to kill you- _GET OFF ME_!"

"Don't run away my love!" Ron yelled, running after Malfoy "I love you! Don't you love me?"

Hermione bursted into laughs and her belly started to hurt. She was mad at Ron, and mostly at Malfoy for doing it, but she still thought it was funny. Moreover, everyone thought it was. Some students started to enter the room, probably curious of why was everyone laughing, and suddenly the Great Hall was filled with people laughing at the scene between Malfoy and Ron.

"What in the world is happening in here?" A harsh voice was heard, and the laughs vanished. They were now gazing at professor McGonagall standing by the door, trying to see what was happening "Mister Malfoy, Mister Weasley, stop!" Malfoy stopped and, suddenly, Ron hugged him, making everyone laugh again.

"Oh, finally! How is good to have you in my arms, my love" he said, rubbing his face on Malfoy's face.

"Everyone, stop it!" professor McGonagall shouted, and the room went silent again "Mister Weasley, Mister Malfoy, can you explain me what's happening in here? I can see that you two are the cause of this noise."

"It's him!" Malfoy rushed to say, pointing a finger to Ron, still hugging him.

"I'm in love, professor," Ron said. Professor McGonagall was cleary losing her patience, and Hermione knew that Ron would suffer the consequences.

"He's under a love potion, professor," Harry said, in a loud voice. Everyone turned their eyes to him "Which Malfoy and Blaise Zabini put on his glass."

"I did not" Blaise shouted, raising from his seat "I put it on Granger's glass!"

"You are so stupid," Malfoy said "Can't you just be quiet?"

"Mister Zabini, Malfoy, Weasley, Potter and Miss Granger, in my cabinet. Now!" she yelled and then disappeared, as almost of the students.

Hermione shook her head, walking towards Ron who was still grabbing Malfoy's arm "Oh let it go, Ronald." she muttered and grabbed him by the wrist. They all strolled off to McGonagall's office.

When tey got there, professor McGonagall was already with a glass in her hand that she forced Ron to drink. Then he came to normal, and by that it means not being in love with Draco Malfoy.

"You know, before it used to be Mister Potter and Mister Weasley, plus Miss Granger, in trouble. Now I can see that you three added two more gentleman to the... crew" she paused, looking at the five students in front of her, one by one "Can someone please tell me what happened? Orderly." she raised a finger.

"Let me explain, teacher," Hermione talked, with her head low "I was in the Great Hall, minding my own business when Malfoy and Blaise arrived. Curiously, Blaise drank from my glass. Then, they disappeared and that was when Ron came and drank from my glass, and immediately showed... interest for Malfoy."

"Then he started to act insane" Harry said, when Hermione stopped talking "And I had seen once Ron under the effect of a love potion, and I knew right away that he had drank it again."

"I see," professor McGonagall nodded slowly, looking at Draco and Blaise over her glasses "And I see that you both are guilty for this one, not them."

"I-" Blaise opened his mouth to start complaining, but professor McGonagall didn't let him do it.

"Shut it, Mister Zabini," she sat on her armchair and crossed her hands under her chin "Mister Malfoy, do you have something to say?"

Draco took a minute to examine the Golden Trio and then the teacher, looking at him paciently 'Of course, Granger won again' he thought, sighing "No, ma'am."

McGonagall nodded and started to right something in a piece of parchment, and then handed it to Draco and Blaise, who was still with his mouth opened "Here, gentlemans. Detention for a three days, with me. Nine o'clock, sharp."

"But, I-" Blaise tried to complain once more.

"Off you go, all of you." she said, in a harsh tone.

Once they were out of the office, Draco and Blaise strolled off, leaving Hermione, Ron and Harry alone.

"What the hell happened?" Ron asked, looking confused, scratching his head. Hermione reminded that she was still angry at him, even knowing that he wasn't to blame. Yet, she looked at him furiously.

"Well, you fell in love with Malfoy for a while. And you said some stupid things to me, while you were in that phase." she said, obviously angry. Ron narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry? Is that what you want to hear? I'm not to blame for what happened, so why are you so angry at me?"

"I'm angry at you for the things that you said while you were under the love potion!"

"How in hell would I know what to say or not, when I was under a love potion... that made me fall in love with Malfoy?" he said, almost yelling at her, only making the situation worse "I was under a potion, for Merlin's sake, I didn't know what I was doing. So, relax for a second, Hermione."

"I'm not relaxing! Much less now that you are yelling at me!" she yelled too, feeling the anger running in her veins.

"Well, the next time you shouldn't let Blaise drink from your glass, alright? It's not my fault that you, probably, acted all friendly with him. Why was that? Because he is 'cute'? Well, go run after him and leave me alone." Ron yelled, making Hermione shiver. She looked at him, with her mouth opened in a perfect O. Harry too looked at Ron, with disbelief at what he had just said.

"Ron, you need to calm down." Harry muttered, taking a hold of his arm.

"No, I don't. You" he said pointing at Hermione "You need to calm down, and start thinking twice before talking. It would save a lot of people!"

"You are not thinking right, Ron" Harry muttered one more time, trying to calm Ron down.

"Nor she is!" Ron yelled "You heard the same stuff that I did, so why are you acting all in defense? She's the one that's acting crazy here, not me."

"She's not acting crazy, Ron. She's just... you said you didn't love her. It is a harsh thing to hear, even if you are under a love potion-"

"It's okay, Harry" Hermione, who had been quiet for a while, whispered to her bestfriend with tears in her eyes "I'll be going now."

She turned her back on them and started to walk.

"Mione, wait," Harry called her, holding her arm.

"It's alright. I'm fine." she nodded "Don't worry."

She rushed herself to the tower, so she could hide in her bedroom and cry next to Crookshanks, and call it a day. But things weren't that simple, and there was always something on her way. And that thing had a name. Malfoy.

"You really can't work things out for yourself, do you?" he attacted her, when she closed the door of their tower. He was by the fire, with his hands on his pockets, looking sharply at her "No, you needed to tell everything to McGonagall, so you could see me and Blaise in trouble. That's a very Mudblood thing to do."

She didn't say nothing. Instead, she stayed by the door, with her arms crossed against her chest, her head low so he wouldn't see that she was actually crying.

He gazed at her head, since her hair was covering her face. He realized that something was wrong, and he felt good with himself. 'It had to be Weasley'.

"I'm not going to waste any more time talking to you, and trying to make you feel bad," he said, walking towards his bedroom "I can see that Weasley already has done it for me."

He closed the door of his bedroom and Hermione jumped from her place. She was now crying much more than before, and she started to sob. She rushed to go to her bedroom, and closed the door behind her. Crookshanks stretched above her bed waking from his nap and meowed, looking at Hermione.

"Oh, _Crookie_," she sighed "I feel so sad." he meowed like he really understood what she was saying, and she smirked "I'm glad I'm here with you, since you're the only one who listens to me and is always here for me."

She lay on the bed with Crookshanks by her side, petting him while tears were falling from her eyes. "Oh how I wish someone would just be here for me."

* * *

**A/N:** One more chapter done! The next one is going to bring some surprises... and heartbreaks. I hope you guys liked this.** I will post the next chapter when I get some reviews. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Such A Mess

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long. It took me a while until I came up with some idea for this chapter, so I hope you guys find it good. I would really appreacite if you guys could review more because it gives me more enthusiasm and makes me want to post faster. Thank you for everything!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Such A Mess**

Today was a big day, as far as Hermione was concerned. Today, Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were going to compete in a Quidditch game. 'How ironic!' Hermione thought, gazing at the ceiling of her bedroom. She has been lying on that bed since yesterday fight between her and Ron, and she had no intending to leave it. 'I'm fine here. Here is warm, and out there is freezing. I'm just going to lay here for the rest of the day, and pretend that I don't know that a Quidditch game is happening'

But her bestfriend Ginny had other intentions. And one of them was to take her bestfriend out of the bed. 'This girl... is so stubborn. And such a drama queen.'

"Really Hermione, if you don't open this door, I will break it down," Hermione heard her bestfriend, Ginny, on the otherside of the door. She had been there for like ten minutes, trying to convince Hermione to open the door. "Open the freakin' door!"

"You know," Hermione sighed "You could use magic..." Well, yes. Maybe Hermione could use some shoulder to cry.

"Oh, right" Ginny said. She entered on the room and closed the door slowly. The image right in front of her was... something that she thought she would never see. Hermione was lying on her bed, surrounded by tissues; her face redder than Ginny's own hair.

"Hermione, you look..."

"Awful? Horrible? Ugly?" Hermione said, in a low voice.

"... _delightful_."

"Sure" Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ginny made her way to Hermione's bed, to sit beside her. She combed Hermione's hair with her fingers "What happened?" she muttered.

"I think you already know," Hermione sobbed "I had a fight with your brother."

"Well you are right, I already know what happened. But, I'm sorry, it's no reason for you to be like this," Hermione narrowed her eyebrows.

"Are you here to act like my bestfriend, or like a bitch from Slytherin?" Hermione asked, sitting on the bed, looking at her friend madly.

"I'm here to be your bestfriend, and that means, be honest with you," Ginny sighed "Hermione, you know my brother better than myself. You know that he acts like crazy for no reason, and you are being like him right now. My brother was mad, that was obvious, but I'm sure he regrets it. He always says stupid things when he's mad, things that he doens't mean. And that's why you shouldn't be like this."

"It is also my fault," Hermione muttered "I got mad at him for something that he couldn't hold. I... I'm such a terrible girlfiend."

"You are not. Ron said he didn't love you when he was under the potion, and you got mad. It is a normal thing, I would get mad too." Hermione grabbed another tissue and cleared the tears for her eyes "Now, go take a bath, your hair looks like a hot mess."

"Yes, chief" Hermione smiled when her bestfriend kissed her forhead.

* * *

"You can be such a _pussy_ some times" Blaise said, shaking his head, helping himself with some food. Draco stood still in front of him, playing with his Quidditch equipment. Blaise had been annoying Draco with that stupid talk since yesterday, and Draco hadn't opened his mouth not even one time to answer him. It would be a waste of time, but Draco was getting really tired of Blaise, and he was about to throw the guy out of the window "You shoul've said it was a lie. It's not that hard to lie to a professor. The next time, let me talk. We could be watching Granger having some detention right now, not us."

"Can you stop witht the stupid talk?" Draco said in a harsh tone "I've been hearing you since yesterday, saying the same boring stuff and I'm about to hex you." Blaise contracted in his seat, looking nervously around him.

"Granger already has her detention," Draco smirked, remembering how sad she looked yesterday "As far as I know, she had a fight with the Weasley. Maybe they broke up, and we both know that's because of us. I hope you are happy enough to shut up, once for all."

A smirked appeared on Blaise's lips, and it turned to a huge smile. One with teeth showing. Then he nodded "Yeah, that's enough for me. But hey, don't do the same mistake again. Just don't agree in what Granger says. That will save you a lot of regrets."

"Right" Draco said, nodding his head. He couldn't regret not saying nothing when he had the opportunity, because opportunities come and go, and he had his opportunity yesterday when he called Granger a Mudblood. 'Yeah, that was a hell of a opportunity.' he smirked.

"Now mate," Blaise patted him on the face slowly "Leave your thoughts about the Gryffindor princess behind and let's get ready for this game. We need to win this."

"We do," Draco raised from his chair "And I was not thinking about her."

* * *

"Well, you'd look better if you hadn't those dark circles under your eyes." Ginny muttered, while putting some make up on Hermione.

"I couldn't sleep. I was busy crying." she smiled.

"Ugh, please. I love sleeping, I really don't understand how you could just skip that," Ginny shook her head "And... you would look so much better now."

"I already know that, Ginny, don't make me feel more awful than I already do," Hermion rolled her eyes "I know that I'm not much of a big deal,"

"Alright, enough with the sad and_ 'poor girl'_ talk. Get up, put this scarf around your neck and go show Ron what he is missing," Ginny said with a smile in her face "I'm sure he's going to apologize you later, after the game. Now, let's go!"

Hermione didn't have time to even grumble about what Ginny made her wear. A pair of skinny jeans and a low-cut red top. Never in her existence, she would wear that by herself. _'Ginny'_ she thought.

"You know, I am going to see a Quidditch game and not going to a bar to pick up some guy," Hermione complained, once they were out of the tower.

"Yes you are. You are going to pick up_ your_ guy," Ginny smiled "Besides, there's nothing to hide. You have some pretty good _'friends'_ there, so-"

"Yeah, yeah. Now stop it or I'm going back into that tower and change myself." Hermione sighed "Ginny, seriously. I look like..."

"Watch it, that's my top!" she said, with her eyes narrowed and one finger pointing at Hermione "And you look fine, Hermione! Stop complaining and enjoy the _'that girl is hot'_ looks from the guys."

"I'm not really sure if that's a good thing, actually," Hermione said narrowing her eyebrows, looking around and seeing some guys looking at her.

"That's a pretty good thing, don't you like to feel... desired?"

"No, not really."

"Shut it Hermione. And enjoy those girls," Ginny said, once more pointing at Hermione's chest.

They rushed to walk to the Quidditch pitch, so they could find a good seat. "I'm starting to feel nervous," Hermione whispered to her friend, playing with the bottom of her scarf.

"There's no need, we are going to win this thing!" Ginny said, followed by a yell from her.

"No, I'm not talking about that," she said "I'm talking about Ron."

"Oh," Ginny shrugged "That's going to be fine, don't you worry. Now, enjoy the game!"

Ten minutes for the game to start. Hermione's heart was beating faster than she knew that it could. Her nerves were high, and so was her hopes for Ron to forgive her.

"What are you laughing at?" Ginny shouted, and Hermione looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry...?" Hermione muttered.

"I'm not talking with you," she said slowly, with her eyes focused on something "I'm talking with her. Do you need something?"

"Of course not," hummed a soft voice "I just couldn't help noticing that you, Hermione, are nervous. Is that right?" Hermione turned her head to the person who was talking, but she knew who it was. Lavender.

"No, I'm not. And why would you care?" Hermione asked.

"Hum," Lavender sighed "What about your shirt? I didn't realized we were in a _bordello_. In matter of fact, I thought people were here to watch a game, not to see your... well, your skin."

"What the hell is your problem?" Ginny yelled "Get over yourself Lavender. Just because you can't be skinny and attractive as Hermione, doesn't mean that she can't show her good figure."

Lavender's face went to blue to green. "Laugh all you want, Ginny. Make fun now, we'll see who's going to have the last laugh" she shrugged and giggled "Enjoy the game, darling."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her and she stretched her arm towards Lavender, but Ginny took a hold of her arm.

"What were you trying to do, huh Hermione?" Ginny asked her, while she made her way through some people "You were what? Trying to hit her?"

"Maybe" Hermione muttered "I really don't know what the hell is her problem and I swear to Merlin, some day-"

"You should've hit her." Ginny simple said, sitting in a new seat and forcing Hermione to sit beside her.

Hermione opened her mouth, impressed with her best friend "Well, then why did you stopped me?"

"The game was going to start, and first I didn't want to spend the whole game with that worm by our side. And second, I needed to find a seat, fast," Ginny shrugged "Don't you think that I was stopping you because that's the right thing to do. Well, it is. But I would prefer see you hitting her, than see her making fun out of you, for Merlin's know what."

Hermione smiled "Thanks."

"You are welcome. That's what best friends do. And you know what else best friends do? Force you to watch the game because your damn boyfriend is playing in it."

* * *

After the game, Hermione started to feel more anxious than before. She was with Ginny and some girls that she couldn't remember the name, by the door of the Great Hall. She was looking at everyone, expecting that it would be Ron. Hermione and Ginny were there for thirthy minutes, and there was still no sign of Ron. 'Well, you haven't seen Harry neither...' a voice spoke inside her head. She had to admit, the voice was right. There was no sign of Harry neither.

"Hey, Ginny" Hermione called her bestfriend, shaking her arm, but looking for Ron on the hall "Do you think that something happened?"

"With who?"

"Harry and... _Ron_" she swallowed tightly.

"No, of course not. They are probably taking a bath." Ginny shrugged and pulled Hermione to the inside of the Greath Hall. Everyone could hear the big _hurrays!_ coming from the _Slytherins_. Yes, the _Slytherins_ won. Normally, Hermione would feel upset and mad for their victory; she was just a bit mad, but nothing as the usual.

"I hate them even more now," Ginny muttered, looking over her shoulder to the Slytherin's table "I mean, they don't deserve to win. They are evil."

"Evil always wins," Hermione muttered, gazing at her plate full of food.

"_Oi_, Hermione, what's wrong with you? Since the game ended, you have been a little... you have been like you are in another world."

"Sorry," she sighed, and she dropped her fork who hit the plate sonorously "I'm just wondering... where is Ron, after all? I really need to talk to him."

"Relax, Hermione," Ginny rolled her eyes "Oh, look! He's here, now calm down and go talk to him."

Hermione raised her head immediately, and her eyes spot the readhead she loved. She waved at him and he smirked, a bit nervous.

"Hey," Hermione said "Look, I'm really sorry for what happened yesterday. I was so nervous, and you know how I am when I'm nervous and-"

"It's okay Hermione," he said with a smirk "I'm not mad anymore."

"Seriously? Oh Merlin, I'm so relieved. I spent the whole game so nervous, oh and I'm sorry that you guys lost. Anyway, I was so nervous because I didn't know if you were going to forgive me or not, and then Lavender appeared and she started to make fun out of me, and I don't even know why-"

"Lavender?" Ron's face became green "What did she say?"

"Nothing important. Nothing important cames out of that mouth, you know." Hermione shrugged "Nevermind. I'm so happy you are here!"

She gave him a kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his hand on her hips and she smiled.

"I'm happy too."

"Do you want to go walk tonight, by the lake?" she asked, obviously happy.

"Oh... Sorry, I can't. I'm... tired. So tired because of the game, maybe tomorrow?"

Hermione felt a little disappointed, but she understood. She nodded "Of course, tomorrow it is. Let's eat something so you can go rest a bit."

"Yes," Ron said with a smile in his face "Food! I'm starving!"

* * *

Soon as they finished eating, Ron went to his dorm to rest. Hermione felt a little bit sad, because she couldn't spend the night with him by the lake, talking, like she would like. She liked his company more than anything.

"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked, right beside Hermione.

"Oh, he went to his dorm so he could sleep a bit. He's tired."

"I see," Ginny chewed on her bottom lip and sighed. "Hum, what do you think about me sleeping in your dorm tonight?"

"Alright..." Hermione narrowed her eyes "But probably we are going to witness a very intense moment." Hermione laughed "The Slytherin's won, so that means that Malfoy has, mandatorily, to take a girl to his room."

They walked in direction to the tower, constantly talking about girly things. Hermione opened the door and looked inside "Well, the coast is clear" she said, entering the dorm and lighting the fireplace right away.

"I can handle Malfoy, you know" Ginny said, approaching the fireplace, rubbing her hands "He doesn't scare me"

"I already know Ginny, in matter of fact, you made it quit explicit when you said that he was hot," Hermione sat on the floor, with her back leaning agaisnt the in front of the fireplace.

"I'm dating Harry, Hermione!" she pretended to be shocked "but you're right. Malfoy is hot."

"I didn't say nothing. You were the one who said that, i'm just quoting..."

"Oh, yes, you are right, you are the only girl in this school who doesn't think Malfoy is hot." Ginny rolled her eyes "You still can say that Malfoy is hot-"

"Stop Ginny. Merlin, how in hell does our conversations always end up being about him?" Hermione sighed.

She stared at the fire, replaying her day in her head. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even see Ginny sitting by her side.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked, placing her hand on Hermione's arm "I'm sorry if I upset you with all that Malfoy talking-"

"No, it's okay. I'm not really mad about it, actually. It doesn't bother me at all," she said, straightening her body, showing that she was quit bothered.

"What is it, then?"

"Oh... ah..." Hermione cleared her throat "It's nothing. Forget about it. I don't want to ruin his night,"

"It's okay Hermione, you can tell me everything," Ginny said immediately.

"I know, but I guess that I've already talked about Ron enough for a day." she laughed.

"Oh, my brother again, huh? Oh Hermione, what now?" Ginny rolled her eyes and Hermione felt a little bit intimidated. She talked about Ron all day, she hasn't gave Ginny a rest about that subject. But, at the same time, Hermione thought that she really couldn't tell everything at Ginny... or she would get tired.

"Nothing, forget it okay?" Hermione rose to her feet "Let's do something cool, alright? It's girls night, we have to do something."

"Maybe we can see what Malfoy has in his room..." Ginny said, rubbing her hands with excitement.

"Oh no... Malfoy again? Merlin Ginny, seriously, what do you see in that boy?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Hermione and Ginny gasped, looking over their shoulders. Malfoy was by the door, with a hand on the knob, with that stupid smirk on his lips "I can see what the Weaslette sees in me. Can't you, Granger?" he narrowed his eyes, closing the door.

Hermione swallowed tightly, feeling her heart beating faster and her chest starting to tighten. The room was completely in silence, you couldn't hear a single thing, only the firewood crackling.

"Why did you two shut up so fast?" Malfoy grinned "You were talking about me, now I am here. You can still talk, I know a lot of things about me. I can share,"

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed "There's nothing about you that we want to know, Malfoy, get over yourself."

"Are you sure? Your friend seems... quite interest about me," Malfoy grinned again, looking at Ginny that shook her head with a smirk on her lips "but I understand. You, Granger, are more interested in guys like the Weasel. Oh" he said, snapping his fingers "losers."

"Okay, now we are talking another language," Ginny raised her hand "Weren't we talking about you? Why are you talking about my brother now?"

"Malfoy talks about people that are better than him. And he self praises himself, trying to increase his ego," Hermione said, ignoring Malfoy's face.

Malfoy laughed "I thought that you knew some things about me, Granger, but now I can see that you really don't know nothing." he said, walking towards her slowly "When you start being into winners, you know where my room is." And suddenly Malfoy disappeared into his room.

Hermione didn't say a thing, because she knew that he would be hearing everything. So, she stood still, by the fireplace looking at her hands. A few minutes later, Malfoy leaves his room and look at them "I'm going to a party. I would invite, but it's for Slytherin's only." he hissed, and left the tower.

"I would like to go to that party..." Ginny sighed, letting herself fall on the couch.

"_The nerve!_" Hermione closed her hand into a fist.

"I'm sorry! But I'm used to going to a party after the game, because Gryffindor always win... Well, not always, as it seems."

"Not that," Hermione said "Him! He has some nerve! Ugh, how can his mother live knowing that he is her son?"

"Oi Hermione... you don't have to be so harsh. Just because his mean to us, doesn't mean he has to be mean with his parents," Ginny sat straight on the couch, staring at her best friend, with her eyebrows narrowed.

"Can you imagine Malfoy being nice with anyone? Because I can't. Not even with his mother I can't. And surely that I've done something bad in my past life for putting up with his temper in this one."

"Hermione, you have to calm down..." Ginny said, but she saw by the look on her bestfriend's eyes that she wasn't going to do it. Ginny entered the kitchen and appeared a few seconds later with a glass with water in her hand "Here, drink and try to calm down."

Hermione drank the water and went to sit on the couch. She sat there, with her chin propped upon her knee cap gazing at the fire "I honestly don't know how Malfoy makes me so mad," she said in a soft voice. Her voice was also so low that she thought that Ginny hadn't heard her.

"It's not your problem, honestly. It's him. He makes you mad because he was mean to you all this years, and you just hate him so much. It's normal," Ginny shrugged and sat beside Hermione "I don't feel that much angry because his appearance kind of makes me forget why I was mad," she laughed and made Hermione laugh "Now, let's have fun searching his room. Time to have some revenge,"

Hermione smirked and looked at her friend "I don't know Ginny, I think I'm not in the mood-"

"Oh come on! It will be fun and once you are inside his room, your mood will increase. I'm sure he hides something in there," Ginny raised from the couch and grabbed Hermione's hand "Let's go!"

Hermione laughed and got up, while Ginny pulled her to the room. They opened the door and they gasped "Damn his perfume smells good," Ginny whispered.

"You don't have to whisper Ginny, he's not here," Hermione said, entering the room. They looked to every corner of that room, trying to figure out where to begin the search.

"You look in the closet, I will look in his bathroom," when Hermione turned around, Ginny wasn't there anymore. 'Ugh, I guess I need to touch his filthy clothes...' she thought for herself, opening the huge closet. There was nothing in there, just clothes. Hermione let out a long breath, closing her eyes and rubbing them with her hands. She doesn't even knows what she is supposed to look for.

"Oh my!" she heard Ginny giggling on the bathroom.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, closing the closet carefully. She took a few steps closer to the bathroom, but Ginny appeared on the door with piles of colored fabric in her arms. Hermione narrowed her eyes, trying to understand what is was.

"Oh Merlin, Ginny..." Hermione covered her mouth with one hand, completely shocked. If it was what Hermione was thinking...

"Well, or Malfoy is a girl or this is-"

"Lingerie of the girls he sleeps with," Hermione was shocked "He's such a pig..." she whispered.

"Well, at least we found his dirty little secret... You can use it against him," Ginny shrugged, letting pile fall on the floor and she started to look at which peace of lingerie.

"I don't really know how..." Hermione started thinking on a way of making Malfoy pay for everything he has done to her "Oh my... I already know what I'm going to do," Hermione said and Ginny raised her head, only to see a smile on her bestfriend's face that she never saw.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if the story is a bit... boring. But I promise that in the next chapter, the real fun begins. Don't forget to review! The more reviews I get, faster I update! :)**


	7. Chapter 6 - Heartless

**A/N: I have to say thank you so much for all the reviews! It's so nice to read what you guys think of my story, it gives me a lot of enthusiasm and makes me want to post more and more. Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favs, you guys are amazing! **

**Chapter 6 - Heartless**

When Draco opened the door of the tower, he didn't see Hermione and Ginny and couldn't hear any noise._ 'They are probably sleeping'_ he thought for himself, looking to the clock in the living room. He walked towards the kitchen, filling a glass with water. He drank it immediately, but he continued with the glass on his right hand, while his mind flew to his mom. Draco was breaking the promise he made to his mother; to write her everyday. It has been two days since he wrote the last letter to her, and he felt a huge guilty in his chest.

Some noise coming from the living room made him woke up from his thoughts. His body started to shake, and he wondered why in hell was he so afraid of what was in the living room. With his right hand, he grabbed his wand and hide it behind his back. Then he took some steps towards the kitchen door and that's when he saw them again. _'Of course it had to be them...'_

"What the hell are you two doing?" he asked, his voice shaking. He cleared his throath and looked at them with the usual cold look.

"I'm sorry if we bothered you," Granger started to talk, obviously amused. Draco wondered if she was drunk, because she couldn't stop laughing at Ginny. _'No... this is Granger, she doesn't do nothing wrong_ "But I believe we need to talk"

"And why would I talk to you when I have better things to do?" It was a lie. Draco had nothing to do, but he would rather go to his room and sleep, than stay there and listen to what Granger and the Weaslette had to say.

"Because..." Hermione grabbed something hidden behind her, and shook it in the air "I think you would like to."

Draco couldn't believe. They have been going through his stuff; through... his _trophies_. He let go a smirk for naming trophies after the lingerie of some girls he had slept with. And, when he returned his gaze to Granger and Weaslette, he was glad that he let go of that smirk unconsciously, because now they looked scared.

"That's a piece of fabric, Granger. What the hell are you pretending to do with that?" he asked, walking towards them.

Hermione kept quiet, studying Malfoy. It was supposed for him to be scared! She was going to tell the whole school about his... _collection_, and she didn't see not even a little bit of fear in his eyes. His posture was relaxed. He couldn't care less. She was so mad now.

"I'm going to tell," she chewed on her bottom lip, gazing at him "To the whole school! The girls... they will not want to sleep with you after they know that you have this stupid collection on your stupid bedroom!" Hermione shout, now getting really mad. Why wasn't this working? Why was he acting like he doesn't care? He has to care! She has to prove him that she can be mean too!

Draco thought for a while in Granger's words. Maybe she was right, maybe the girls in that school will not want to sleep with him after knowing that. Maybe another day it would matter for him, but not today. He had won against Gryffindor, and he couldn't feel better. Not even Granger trying to get to his nerves would make him lose his mind. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and shoved one hand into his pocket.

"You can do it, but let me tell you this. Guys are going to think I'm the best. I mean... guys are all pigs, isn't that what all the girls say?" Draco smirked "And if you are really going to tell the girls too, you are making me a favour. They can really be a pain in the ass after spending a night in paradise... with _me_. So, it's okay if you do it." Draco studied Granger's expression for a moment. She was obviously trying to know if he was telling the truth or not, so he made the most casual expression he could. Yes, he didn't want her to go out in the halls screaming that he was a pig because he kept some lingerie of girls he had slep with it. And there were some lonely nights, that only a desperate girl would cure his... boredoom.

"I'll give you some credit for that plan. It could be a good plan, if you thought about it for a second. You would realize that it only good things come back to me with that... announcement. Is that the right word to use?" he teased her a little bit more.

Hermione's mouth worked, but only noises came out. She was so angry. She thought, for a second, that it could really work out; that she would have Malfoy by her feet. But no, because he is a _freakin'_ heartless guy. She felt a hand on her shoulder, a pale hand that belongs to Ginny "Come on Hermione, let's go sleep." she muttered. Hermione realized for the tone of her voice that she was disappointed too.

Hermione walked a few steps foward. She was now face to face with Malfoy, and just the thought that he was breathing the same air as her so close from her face made her sick. She grabbed the piece of fabric in her hand, now closed in a fist and she hit him on the chest with that "You are a pig," she mutters, turning her back on him and entering her room.

Once she was inside it, Draco smiled and look at the fabric in his hands. He sat in the couch for a while, still staring at the blue bra in his hands, thinking of what just happened. He extinguished the fire in the fireplace and walked towards his bedroom. Once he was in there, he walked over his bathroom to find the lingerie all spread in the floor. He grabbed his wand and muttered some spell that made the lingerie disappear.

He lay on his bed, and gazed at the ceiling. Somehow, what Granger tried to do and the words she whispered close to him made him feel bad; not because she was trying to make him feel scared, but because he never thought how... bad it was to keep those lingerie. What Granger did made him think, and he hated to admit it, even if he was only admiting it for himself.

* * *

**_Dear Hermione,_**

**_How are things going on there? I hope you are doing fine. I don't even need to ask you about your grades, because I know you are smart enough to bring some good ones! We all miss you here, and sometimes I want to go to Hogwarts and bring you home. We miss you so much, sweetheart._**

**_Your dad has been working on your new room. He said it is a surprise so I'm not allowed to say what's going on in there. He doesn't let me enter the room much, but the times I've seen it, I can say it's working perfectly. He doesn't say it a lot, but I know he misses you too. I see him looking at your pictures a few times, when he thinks I'm not in the same room as him. I loves you so much, and so do I._**

**_But I guess we have to wait until Christmas, is that right? Ugh... I guess we need to wait a few more weeks. Two months, exactly (yes, I've been counting the days). I just hope that everything is going out fine there and that you are fine too. Say something, tell us some news!_**

**_I love you Hermione, forever and always._**

**_Love,_**

**_Mom (& dad)._**

Hermione smiled at the letter, with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to start crying in the Great Hall. So she looked up to the ceiling and only looked down when she was sure that she wasn't going to cry. She misses her mom and dad so much that it hurts. Those nights where she cried, the only thing that would make the night better was having her mother right by her side, combing Hermione's hair with her fingers, singing some silly songs that her mother used to sang to her when she was a little baby.

"You alright, Mione?" Harry asked, looking with a worried expression.

"Yes, everything's fine. I received a letter from my mother. You know... feelings," she smiled, and nodded "Do you know where's Ron?" she asked, trying to change the subject. She wasn't feeling like talking about her mother, because it only hurts.

"I'm sorry, no. I've seen him since last night here on the Great Hall." Harry shrugged.

She didn't say nothing. Since the game ended the previous day, Ronald has been acting weirder than usually. Deep down, Hermione knows that yesterday when he said he was tired and go off to bed, that wasn't really the reason. But she ignored it, because maybe it was all in her head; maybe Ron was really tired and went to sleep. Or maybe he was just ignoring her, because he was still mad at her.

"Good morning," some squeaky voice came from behind her. When Hermione turned to see who it was, she just regreted her option "Do you know where Ron is? I need to talk with him." Lavender said in that usual annoying voice, that made Hermione's ears bleed.

"No, I don't." Hermione looked at her with disdain "Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Fine," Lavender muttered, with a hand on her forehead "Just don't speak too loud, like you were doing. And... when you see Ron, tell him that I need to talk with him."

Hermione watched Lavender going away and then grinned madly. Yesterday she had been drinking, that was for sure. But what was really concerning Hermione was the fact that she wanted to talk with Ron... her boyfriend. That was making her feel jealous and angry at the same time.

Once they were done with their breakfeast, they decided to go outside and enjoy the sunny day. The sun decided to come out, but it was still freezing.

"Hey guys," Ron appeared near them, with sleepy eyes. Hermione felt her heart beating fast and looked up to see her boyfriend with one hand on his forehead.

"Good morning to you too," Hermione crossed her arms against her chest and kept looking at him "We need to talk"

"Hermione... please, I just woke up." Ron moaned, whimpering.

"Ron, please, I don't care." Hermione said. Then she raised from her seat and started to talk. Ron stood on his place and looked at his friends.

"Should I... Should I be carefull?" he asked and Ginny and Harry both nodded. Ron sighed and followed Hermione. Once they were away from their friends and nearby people, Hermione turned to face him.

"Well, guess who came to me asking for you." Hermione tried to contain her nerves. She didn't care if she was crossing the line by being so severe with him, especially after the discussion they had the other day and made Ron really angry with her. But now was her turn to feel really mad, since his ex asked for him. Ron shrugged and waited for Hermione to answer her own question "Lavender."

Ron's face went totally vague. He swallowed tightly and let the hand that he has been holding in his forehead, fall "What... what did she say?" he asked.

"She just said that she needed to talk to you." Hermione chewed on her bottom lip. Something was not right, and she could feel it on her chest "Do you know what she may want to say?"

Ron shook his head, quickly. He felt his blood boiling in his veins, and he saw that Hermione was afraid just by the look in his eyes "No..." his voice was hoarse "But if you don't mind I'm going to talk with her now and... then I'll say to you what she wanted, alright?"

Hermione looked at her boyfriend for awhile. She then nodded, looking down her feet and chewed on her bottom lip "Alright." was the only thing she was capable of saying.

"I'll be right back" he gave her a little gentle kiss on her forehead and when she raised her head to gaze at him, he was already gone. She walked towards where her friends were, slowly, debating on her head what could happen.

* * *

When Ron, later, returned to where his friends were, he was not himself. His head was down, he was constantly spacing out, not giving attention to his friends. His head was racing, and the only thing he wanted to do was go to his room and be there for the rest of his life.

"Ron?" Harry called, snapping his fingers in front of Ron's face "Ron!" he yelled. Ron shook his head and looked at Harry.

"Uh, yeah?"

"What the hell man, you have being acting in a weird way since yesterday," Harry gave him a pat on the shoulder "Everything alright with Hermione?"

"Yeah, I think so" Ron muttered, gazing at his feet while they were walking towards the Gryffindor tower "We are having a bad time, just that."

"Well Hermione was a bit sad today. Maybe you should go talk to her" Harry nodded "Girls like when guys go talk with them about their feelings."

"I'm not that good at being a boyfriend like you are, Harry" Ron smirked "I'm not good at talking about feelings, actually."

"You just have to show that you care, and let her do all the talk. Then, you say some comforting words and that's it. You'll see, just try it."

Ron thought about it for a while. It was not a bad idea, but if he was going to really do it, he would be a hypocrite for reasons that he only knew. But he would accept the advice for his bestfriends.

"I'm going to do it," Ron nodded "I'm going to talk to her now."

"She's on her tower," Harry said when Ron turned his back on him.

* * *

Hermione was on the kitchen, making herself some dinner since she wasn't in the mood of going to the Great Hall and talk with people. Malfoy was on the living room, reading some book, occupying the whole couch. Hermione had thought to go sit in there, just to annoy him, but she wasn't in the mood for that either. She just wanted to eat her dinner and go to bed.

"Having fun?" she heard Malfoy say. She jumped on her place and looked at him, by the kitchen door.

"Yeah, so much fun." she said, through greeted teeths.

Malfoy kept quiet for a while and then started giggling. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath._ 'What now?'_ she asked to herself, before turning to him. He was biting a bit of his finger, and giggling at her. She placed a hand on her waist and the other on the counter.

"May I know why are you laughing?" she asked, obviously annoyed.

"Nothing, nothing." Malfoy said raising his hands in a defensive way "Well, nothing that you know... yet."

"What do you mean?" she pinched her eyebrows with curiosity. But then she remembered herself that she was only making Malfoy's ego higher "I don't care."

"You don't care now," Malfoy shrugged "You will care later."

"Maybe in another life." she muttered, ignoring him. She placed her food in a plate and sat in the table. Malfoy was still by the door but she acted like he didn't even exist. She took a bite from the fried chicken she made and looked around the kitchen, just focusing in ignoring Malfoy.

Draco, in the other hand, wasn't feeling like he was done. He knew something about her that she didn't even know, and that was way to precious to go to waste._ 'You made fun of me earlier, I'm going to make fun out of you now'_.

"That's so rude of you, making dinner just for you and not to your roommates too." he giggled, enjoying to watch her trying to ignore him.

"As far as I know, I only have one roommate. You. And there is no way in hell that I'm going make dinner for you. You have plenty of food on the Great Hall in half an hour." she stated, not looking at him in the eye. She bit another piece of food.

"That's rude."

"You are rude." Hermione gave him a fake smile without showing her teeth, and continued to chew her food.

"Oh Granger, if only you knew..." he faked a sigh and shook his head slowly. She let her fork fall on the plate, making noise. She closed her hands into fists and slammed them in the table.

"Knew what, Malfoy? Say it, for Merlin's sake! I'm tired of hearing you." she roared and looked at him. He just grinned and that made her blood boil with nerves "You are so stupid."

"Don't be so mean to me, Granger. When you end up all alone, I may be the only company you will have." Malfoy stated with a grin. He was just saying those things to make her upset because he really liked to see her that angry, knowing that he was the reason.

She laughed, "You wish!". Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and Malfoy went sit on the couch. When she walked by him to go open the door, he started laughing again "Shut it, Malfoy! Stop laughing!" she yelled.

When she opened the door, a gasp came out of her mouth "Ronald? What are you doing here?" for that she wasn't expecting.

Malfoy's eyes were opened wide. He straightened his body on the couch so he could see the Weasel by his door. _'He looks so... miserable'_ Draco thought, and smiled with satisfaction _'I hope he is going to confess his sins'_ he grinned.

Hermione heard Malfoy grinning and closed her eyes, bitting her lip. She had to control herself, or she was going to jump on the couch and punch him.

"I'm sorry for showing up without letting you know," Ron muttered, scratching his neck "But I really need to talk to you"

"Yes, of course. Tell me," she grabbed his hand stroked it. Ron looked to her hands around his, and took a deep breah. '_No, I can't do it'_ he said to himself.

"I-I... I just wanted to make sure you know that I love you." was the only thing that came out of his mouth. Apparently, it made Hermione happy because she smiled.

"Oh, Ron! I love you too, honey" she grinned and hugged him. Ron hugged her back, thinking that he was such a coward.

Draco, in the couch, shook his head and grinned. 'What a pair of clowns... what a liar'. He knew too much.

* * *

_**The night before**_

_**He blinked his eyes a few times, not believing what his eyes were seeing. He bite his bottom lip and shoved his hands on his pockets. She smiled, above his bed, with her hands playing with her own hair.**_

_**"Are you going to stay there or are you going to help me undress?" she hummed a soft voice. He walked towards her and started to kiss her neck. Then he pulled her dress and threw it to the floor. He stopped for a minute to admire her body only with a bra and knickers on. She started to unbotton his pants and they falled to the ground. She pulled his t-shirt and threw it to the floor, kissing his chest.**_

_**He was sitting on the bed and she pushed him to lay in it, to then sit above him. She kissed his lips, and then his neck, pouring kisses along his chest.**_

_**"I've missed you, Ron-ron" she said in a soft voice and Ron smirked.**_

_**"Me too Lavender" he muttered before his mouth made a shape of a perfect O.**_

* * *

**A/N: I'm so glad I'm finally over with this thing! Yes, Ron cheated on Hermione with Lavender; and Draco knows about it! I'm sorry if this is weird but I had to do it. And I'm sorry if the chapter is too short. Thanks for everything! Review!**


End file.
